Pain
by Rattlecat
Summary: A one-shot involving the Lamborghini twins and the infamous trio of Seekers. My most 'famous' TF fic to date. Lots of torture, lots of hurt. Sorry Autobot fans. I love to torture these two!


I have a very bad habit of torturing the Lamborghini twins. To be perfectly honest, they're probably my rivals regarding me being a Decepticon lover and they being Autobots. My best pal Cinderbuster, I wrote the Lambo fics for, and this happened to be the most popular of them, for whatever reason. I personally couldn't stand it when I wrote it, but people in Deviantart and elsewhere adored the bloody thing, so here it is, posted -finally- on .

**Disclaimer: **Sadly. I do not own the Transformers. Although, in the Autobot world, it's probably a good thing, especially after reading this XD.

**Pain**

_Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, & The Seekers_

"Aw, come on. We just want to have a little fun."  
"UNGH!"  
"Trust me, we'll be long gone before the sun rises."  
"NAGH!"  
"We might even take a little souvenir home with us."  
"MMGAH!"

"Oh, don't complain. We'll make sure it's so small a souvenir," The voice hissed into his audios as he was thrown to the third of the offenders' chest, who in turn yanked his arm behind him and thrust him into the steel wall, which would have crumbled had it been any harder of a push. "We'll make sure your brother doesn't notice a thing."

"Go smelt, you slaggin' sonsab-NNNGH!" Sideswipe was thrust further into the wall, causing it to crack, bringing down a section to his feet. Thundercracker grabbed the Autobot by the back of his neck, tossing him to Skywarp. Skywarp caught him and with a swift movement of his foot, brought Sideswipe to his knees, dropping his weight down onto his back so that he drop onto the ground. The first shadow he'd seen tonight kneeled in front of the Lamborghini, lifting his head up with a digit under his chin.

"But that'd be merciful, wouldn't it?" Starscream murmured to the others, ignoring Sideswipe's curse. "Either way, your brother's going to be in a LOT more pain than you will." A sick smile crossed his face.

"Oh no! I left him alone! Whatever shall I do?" Skywarp yelled in a mocking tone. Thundercracker chuckled, stepping in view. A fourth figure moved from behind him, the one yellow eye glowing somewhat lifelessly.

"I don't care what you do to him, but keep it quiet. If Megatron hears that Autobots have made it to the supply chamber, let alone on Cybertron, he'll have all our heads." Shockwave stated, looking at Sideswipe before turning away. Starscream glared at the purple Decepticon as he walked out.

"If all goes to plan," he muttered, "we'll get what we want, and I'll be in charge of Cybertron all together."

"Aw, we have to be _quiet_?" Skywarp crossed his arms, Sideswipe breaking the sound barrier with a ear-splitting screech. The two whipped their head to him, before seeing Thundercracker with a welding gun, searing a design into the back of Sideswipe's leg with blinding heat. "_WHAT_ are you doing?"

"Marking the territory." Thundercracker chuckled, pausing to look up at them. Starscream returned the grin and held out his hand.

"Give me that and roll him over. I know a perfect place to start..."

"AH!" Wheeljack yelped, nearly falling off the medical table as Ratchet's tool slipped, pinching a circuit in his side. He winced, his ear panels flashing red with the warning.

"Hold still," the medic hissed, holding the engineer's side. "I told you to shut down." He muttered, but was in a sense glad he had refused to do so. The damage caused earlier in the battle nearly wiped Wheeljack out completely, and the fact he was still coherent made Ratchet's stress dim-but not by much. Twelve Autobots had already gone through his hands today, Four of which were unconscious, not just offline.

"Jeez, do you have to be so rou-agh!" Wheeljack jumped, kicking his leg up. Ratchet caught it by the knee just in time for it to reach the chevron of his helmet, and glared at his comrade.  
"I'm going to be rougher if you don't hold still. I can't work with you squirming around like Bumblebee on a tickle tantrum." He shoved Wheeljack's leg down, and finished patching up the stripped circuits. He threw his wrench aside reluctantly, not wanting to rest till the others were out of his watch, but needing a recharge badly. Wheeljack sat up and rubbed his side.

"I'd tell yeh to rest, but-"

"-when have I ever listened to you." Ratchet finished the sentence, a habit that'd become awkward among the two. The medic looked at him with a still-determined face, although the weariness was starting to show through. Wheeljack sighed and looked to the bunk beside him. Sunstreaker's optics were completely black, his arm braced with a splint, a section wide open for all to see his circuits connected to an external machine. Feeling optics on his back, Wheeljack turned to look at Ratchet, who was eying the twin carefully.

"...You said so yourself, Ratch, he'll be fine."

"I know,"  
"...So what's really buggin' yeh?"

"Prime never sends a mech on a mission alone." Wheeljack went to reply, thinking he'd have heard a similar response, but shut up immediately, understanding what Ratchet had meant. He frowned.

"Then he's st--"

"No, he's not." All too familiar, Wheeljack kept his mouth shut at Ratchet's finalizing tone.

Any air that had survived the onslaught with Sideswipe was thrown out of him when Thundercracker nailed a pole through him. The Autobot fell to the ground, clutching his abdomen with one hand, and attempting to hold himself up with the other. Parts of his armor had been burnt off, fluids seeping from the wounds and his mouth. He released his weight, collapsing to the energon soaked ground, before Skywarp picked him up, nearly tearing his arm clear out of the socket. The seeker glared at the bot, a sly smile crossing his face. He'd stopped fighting long after a punch to Thundercracker's face earned him the first burnt piece of armor on the landscape, and dizzily looked at the black and purple jet, near ready to pass out.  
"For an Autobot, you have extremely pretty optics." He lifted Sides' chin up. Thundercracker snorted, digging in a box of unknown but harmful tools.

"Quit flirtin', or Starscream might think you're goin' soft." Starscream laughed, throwing a wrench at him.

"Please, there's nothing wrong with a little foreplay!"

"Would you feel better if I just took one of them, then? Can't accuse me of flirtin' if it ain't attached." Skywarp retorted.

"Take them both, I can use one for my crown."

Sunstreaker hissed darkly, his optic ridges narrowing dangerously, his fists tensing up to the point where energon began to seep through the liner feeding the fuel into his circuits. Ratchet looked up immediately as if he'd never fallen asleep to Wheeljack's soothing tones, flipping his chair back as he rushed over to the lamborghini. Sunny's optics brightened in a flash, and he forced himself to sit up. Ratchet grabbed his shoulder.

"Get back down, you're not finished yet." He snarled as he used his other hand to keep the energon from leaking.

"Let me up. I have to help--"

"You're not going anywhere until you're-"

"Let me GO!" Sunstreaker snarled, trying to pull his arm from Ratchet, but the medic held tight. Wheeljack came over, grabbing Sunstreaker's other arm.

"Listen to him, Sunstreaker. You just got outta surg--"

"AAGH!" Sunstreaker cried out, dropping against Wheeljack as a seering pain ripped across his shoulder and arm. He kicked out, trying to redirect it elsewhere, nearly clipping Ratchet.  
"Hold him down, I'm getting him a slaggin' sedative!" Wheeljack nodded, pinning the twin by his shoulders as he struggled. Ratchet yanked a drawer open, grabbing a small pistol-like device from its inside. He nearly yanked Sunstreaker's arm outwards, pushing the barrel of the gun between a joint. "This is the LAST time you defy me, you slaggin' fool." There was a loud ping followed by a hiss as the gun fired a tranquilizer into a nerve cable. Sunstreaker gritted his dental plates together as he heard it, and shoved the two to the side, rolling and dropping onto the floor. The sedative was already beginning to fire through his cables, and he opted from stumbling on his knees and feet to transforming. He gunned his engine and doubled up onto two wheels to fly through the doorway, before zooming out of the station. Ratchet was already halfway down the hall by the time a curious Prowl looked out of his office, Wheeljack following the medic closely.

"What is--"

"GET ME SLAGGIN BACKUP, NOW!" The medic snarled in Prowl's audios before he too transformed, sirens blaring into the night, Wheeljack hot on his trail as they pursued Sunstreaker.  
"AUGH!" Sideswipe struggled as Skywarp and Thundercracker pulled him backwards, spreading his legs, his arms pinned behind him. A new scar was dug deeply under his left optic, his right one cracked, energon seeping too from the wounds. Starscream lifted himself from the ground, a thick gash showing inner circles in his jaw. He wiped the dripping substance, running his polymer tongue along his lip, stepping forward with a death glare to Sideswipe.

"When I get that jewel, I'm going to make sure your head is in my trophy cabinet." The seeker hissed, wiping away more energon. He looked at his hand, watching the energon drip down to his wrist joints, before his digits curled into a fist and swung, clipping Sideswipe's jaw, the force sending him into Skywarp. Sideswipe tried to regain his balance, his senses knocked clean as he tripped about. Starscream shoved Skywarp away, clutching Sideswipe's neck. He swung again, pinning the Autobot against the outer wall of the supply building, forcing him to take the momentum of the punch. Sideswipe whimpered, a shard of his right optic dropping to the ground. "GO ahead!" Starscream screeched into his audios. "BEG me to stop, I dare you. MAKE it your last words and maybe I'll be flattered!" He grinned, squeezing Sideswipe's neck tighter as the twin tried to speak. He leaned in close, their optics nearly touching. "You like it, don't you? You like the pain. You think I don't see you and your brother, hmm?" Another sly grin. "You love it rough." He kneeled down, pulling Sideswipe with him. "Go ahead and tell me," he chuckled. "I won't tell anyone."

"S..." Starscream released his throat, but not by much, his grin widening.

"Beg."

"Ss...nn..."

"BEG FOR YOUR MASTER'S MERCY!" Starscream screeched, shoving Sideswipe against the wall.

"S-S..unn..y..." Sideswipe's optics began to dim. Starscream snarled, standing up and lifting Sideswipe. He turned, raising the bot up to hurl him across the ground, but froze, a pair of brightly lit blue optics nearly burning into his own.

"_I love it rough._" Sunstreaker's voice growled.

"Ratchet, please!" Wheeljack swerved again into the ambulance's lights. Ratchet dropped the sirens that had been piercing the air, slowing as he realized that their trek after Sunstreaker had been as successfully as a frolic with faeries. He transformed, kneeling on the ground and looking at Sunstreaker's swerve marks, Wheeljack slowing behind him. "There's no way we're gonna catch up with him." Ratchet studied the marks, scowling.

"That slaggin' brat is gonna have his aft handed to him when I find him." Wheeljack looked at Ratchet, sighing.

"Ratch...you don't think--"

"I can't care about that, Wheeljack. Even if he was, he's an idiot." Standing, the medic glared at him. "I'm not jepordizing ANOTHER spark JUST because he can slaggin' feel Sideswipe!"

"They're tw--"

"HE COULD OF TOLD US WHERE TO GO, WHEELJACK!" Ratchet grabbed the engineer's shoulder a bit too hard. Realizing his anger was getting the best of him, he quickly dropped it and paced, finally squatting to the ground, holding his head. "Those two are a pain in my aft every slaggin' day, but they're no different than any of the others. I have to look out for them more than I do those in the front line. Every slaggin' day they make my spark explode with their wild stunts!" He huffed, shaking his head. Wheeljack kneeled down beside him.

"Ratch...calm down, s'bad enough you haven't had a recharge."

"We have to find them."

"What's the chance of him comin' back after he finds Sides?"

"He won't make it. The sedative should have already knocked his processor into next eon. Once he finds Sideswipe, he's going to drop if he hasn't already."

"Okay, we'll go after them, but...can you keep the sirens off?"

_Anger and agony _

_Are better than misery _

_Trust me, I've got a plan _

_When the lights go off, you'll understand_

"Sides..." Sunstreaker knelt beside Sideswipe, placing the back of his hand against his brother's helmet. He shook his head again, the sedative threatening to place him in the same state of mind as his twin. Sideswipe's optics remained dim, by a flicker of light behind them gave him enough reassurance to reach his concious. Starscream was screeching somewhere in the background, his arm torn completely off, sparks flying from the circuits as he struggled to deal with the severe pain.

"MY ARM!" The seeker shouted, squirming about while Thundercracker and Skywarp attempted to help him in some way. The jet threw them away everytime they got near. "KILL HIM. KILL THEM BOTH. AVENGE ME!" He snarled. The two seekers turned, glaring daggers at the lamborghini, before they lunged at him. Sunstreaker's chest heaved as he cried out, turning to face the oncoming threat.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

It may of been the shout, it may of been the look, or it may of even been the sudden change of calm blue optics to red, but nonetheless, any ounce of violence that had been in the jets' sparks died completely when Sunstreaker turned to face them, replaced by fear as his thick hands clutched both of their throats effortlessly. Their screams echoed through the area, and with the silence requested by Wheeljack, the two heard the painful yelps, and immediately backtracked, following the screeching. Ratchet's brakes almost activated on their own when he heard Sunstreaker threatening the jets with every last ounce of strength he owned. Within minutes, the three seekers had transformed, their thrusters roaring as they retreated.  
Sunstreaker stood there among the debris, wincing as the sedative once again tried to get him to surrender. He looked around, before stepping over to Sideswipe, kneeling down and lifting him into his arms.

"Sides," he leaned forward, wiping the energon still dripping from the broken optic. "Sides?"

"The...tr..ied..." Sideswipe croaked, his left optic flickering. He coughed, a batch of sour energon ejecting from his mouth and onto the ground.

"I know, I know,"

"Said...you...die...mgh..." Sunstreaker narrowed his optics, running his fingers gently over a burnt piece of his twin's armor.

"I know. I'm here for you, bro. Don't worry..." He cooed softly into Sideswipe's audios.

"Mm...anks..." Sunstreaker smiled, the sedative pushing his strengths to the limit as his own optics began flickering.

"Thank me later..." His placed his helmet against Sideswipe's, his optics black as the sedative finally won him over. In the distance, Ratchet's sirens kicked in as his and Wheeljack's headlights fell upon the two's dirtied armor. Sunstreaker heard the familiar sound of the transforming cog as the two neared, Ratchet backing up and opening his doors while Wheeljack went to work lifting them into the ambulance.

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_


End file.
